1. Field of the Invention
Various principles of the present invention relate to a semiconductor module and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the concepts of the present invention relate to an improved semiconductor module including a semiconductor package and a printed circuit board, and to a method of manufacturing the improved semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to form a plurality of semiconductor chips, various semiconductor manufacturing processes may be carried out on a semiconductor substrate. Further, to mount the semiconductor chips on a motherboard, a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may then be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to complete a semiconductor module.
Examples of conventional semiconductor modules are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2005-197354 and 2005-197342, and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2006-26130. In these conventional semiconductor modules, solder balls can be used as outer terminals of a semiconductor package and may be mounted on a surface of a PCB. More specifically, the solder balls are conventionally arranged on a central portion of the semiconductor package with gaps between the PCB and edge portions of the semiconductor package where the solder balls are not arranged. Unfortunately, as a result of the gaps, the PCB may not support the edge portions of the semiconductor package and the edge portions of the semiconductor package may be easily damaged due to stresses applied to the edge portions of the semiconductor package.